Golden Sun:The Goddess Shrouded in the Rift
by DLionHeart
Summary: Because of everything I wanted to say, the summary was too long so I put as the first chapter. The only vital thing you have to know is that it involves a Time-Skip, and the children of Matthew and his allies. If you're interested, read the intro in the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun

**Introduction**

Twenty years have passed since Matthew and his allies ended the Grave Eclipse, gaining the title, the Inheritors of Sol. Since then, Adepts of Light and Darkness have emerged and a violent threat has awakened. Adepts of all kinds are in danger with the Mourning Moon looming over them. Psynergy itself is at risk. The only solution is linked to a mysterious legend referred to as the **Goddess** and a powerful demon rooted in the nightmares of Matthew's son, Chase. When new faces from the Tuaparang reveal themselves, it's Chase's turn to face them. With the other descendants of the Inheritors of Sol, they will stop whatever scheme the Tuaparang are plotting.

The clock is ticking and there's no time to waste. The race to save Alchemy has begun. The next generation of Adepts will face the Tuaparang head on and beat them to the Goddess. Or else, all of Weyard will die in the **Rift**.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun_

**Chapter 1: The Next Generation**

The sky raged with a purple tempest that rained down on the town. The rain was beating down with enough force to cause bruises when it hit. The purple lightning managed to prove even more dangerous as it surged through the area searching for targets. With the Mourning Moon looming over their heads, it was obvious that whatever caused the storm, it wasn't Psynergy. Throughout the town, everyone was running in terror to escape a giant suit of armor rampaging through. It didn't have a head, but somehow, its voice still resonated throughout the area.

"Where is she? Return her to me!"

It kept charging through the town, destroying everything in range with its sword. The area around it was quickly turned to ruin. It would have kept destroying more, but it stopped when it noticed a child hiding behind the remains of his house.

"You!" The child shuddered and started backing away. "Return what you stole!"

Tears began to flow from his eyes. He didn't understand. He didn't steal anything, but he couldn't choke out the words to say it. It began walking closer to him. The child desperately wanted to run away, but his legs wouldn't move. Fear had consumed him. It would let him move.

"Final chance! Return it to me!" It said, holding out his hand. He still didn't understand. He didn't take anything. What could the creature want from him? "So be it!" The monster angrily swung its sword. The child could only scream as a blond hair man ran in his way.

* * *

><p>"No!" Chase woke up with covered in sweat. His heart was beating twice as fast. His blinding blond hair was in mats, probably from all the tossing and turning he did. He got out of his bed and walked to the window. He pressed his hand against the frosted glass before opening it. He looked at the moon with his bright green eyes and frowned. He jerked when he heard a sliding sound and hit his head on the windowsill. He fell on the floor and found a glass of water on the desk next to him.<p>

"Sorry about that," a voice said. "Thought you could use a glass of water." A small brown creature poked his eyes over the edge of the desk. "Did you have the nightmare again?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing," Chase replied.

"Chase, you can't lie to me," the creature said. "I've watching over you, your father and your grandfather. I've been with you since you were in diapers. I can tell when you're lying."

"Just leave it alone, Flint."

"Alright, but know you can tell me anything." Flint waddled off to an open desk drawer that had been decorated like a miniature bedroom and hopped inside. He buried himself in a yellow scarf, except for an opening so he could breath, and let out a yawn. Chase shut his window and climbed back into his bed. He hid under the covers and closed his eyes. As soon as he was asleep, Flint jumped out of his drawer, pulling the scarf with him, and jumped onto Chase's bed. He managed to get the scarf on top of him before taking a spot to sleep next to him. "Goodnight, Chase."

A few hours passed before the sun shone through the window. Flint was snoring on the side of the bed when Chase rolled over and flattened him with his back. Chase laid there for a few seconds before the sunlight hit his face. He blinked his eyes before waking up. He sat up with a groggy feeling in his head and found the scarf around his neck. He smiled before moving towards the drawer.

"Thanks, Flint," Chase said. "Flint?" He looked inside the drawer and didn't find him in there. "Guess he went to get breakfast." He carefully folded the scarf and put it in the drawer. Chase pulled on a blue V-neck and a pair of brown jeans. He attached a metal chain with a silver tablet to his belt and grabbed a black leather jacket before walking out the room, unaware of Flint groaning on the bed.

"Every time he has a nightmare, I comfort him," Flint complained. "Every time he wakes up, he rolls over me. I deserve to be paid for doing this."

* * *

><p>Chase went downstairs to meet with his sister, Serah, in the dining room. She was two years younger than him. Being fourteen, she was pretty short and had a light and slender frame. She had their father's blue eyes, which did make him a little jealous, but he was happy to inherit his mother's eyes. As usual, she got up earlier than the rest of them and actually had enough time to get dressed. Her rosy pink hair that was done in multiple short curls with a red hibiscus hair clip to hold them in a ponytail. She was wearing a white button-up shirt with her favorite pink vest and a frilled red skirt with black lace. Serah had half a waffle between her teeth when she pointed at Chase.<p>

"Your hair's a mess," Serah said.

"Serah, that was not proper." A Venus Djinn with a flower-shaped tail and leaf-shaped ears looked up at her from the table. "You should be more polite."

"Sorry, that's not my strong suit. You should know that, Flower."

"Sadly, I do," Flower replied rolling her eyes. She turned to Chase and raised an eye. "Where's Flint?"

"I thought he came down for breakfast already," Chase replied with a yawn. "Where's grandma?"

"She went off to the store. Now come eat." Chase sat down and began wolfing down his waffles.

"You both eat like pigs!" The siblings perked up and glared at the third and final Venus Djinn living with them. Pewter had stuck with them since their father's journey. They enjoyed it at first, but his comments increasingly got more annoying. "Try slowing down for once."

"Shut up, Pewter!" they both snapped.

"That is enough arguing at the breakfast table," Flower ordered. "Now, finish your food, then we go to the library. Don't forget that Sir Kraden and his newest student are coming to Kalay today."

"Okay," Chase replied getting up. He grabbed his jacket and walked to the door. "I'm gonna meet up with Serena, Tyson and Tatiana. We'll meet you guys at the library."

"Hold on!" Flint hopped down the stairs. "I have to watch you remember? I'm going with you."

"Fine." Chase put on his jacket and grabbed the small Djinn. Flint jumped onto his shoulder and they left.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, Serena!" Tyson was running ahead with Serena trying to keep up. "Tatiana's gonna kill us if we're late again!"<p>

"You're the one who took so long in the bathroom," Serena snapped. "Why couldn't mom let me go without you!"

Tyson and Serena made the most usual set of siblings that ever existed. The fact that they were actually twins, made their differences even more jarring. Tyson was a tall, muscular guy with crimson red hair. He clearly took after his grandfather in appearances, even having his brown eyes. He was wearing a red tank top with a green jacket with a fur coat and a pair of cargo pants. Serena looked like her mother. She had her purple eyes and her light green hair was braided. She was wearing a purple dress with a denim vest and pink leggings. These fraternal twins were about as fraternal as you could get.

"Would you two calm down?" Fever said, popping out of Tyson's pocket. She gave a comforting look and smiled. "You two still have time."

"I highly doubt that Tatiana would be so angry if you two took your time," Gust said flying around them. "Now, please slow down so I can keep up." Gust perched himself on Serena's shoulder and they took off.

* * *

><p>Tatiana was sitting by the fountain reading her book. She had long blue hair that was tied into two pigtails. She had her blue reading glasses on and wore a blue "Pieces of Eight" T-shirt with purple jeans and a white coat. She sat quietly waiting for the others and traced her fingers along the water of the fountain. She was barely noticing the frost forming when her fingers touched the water.<p>

"Where is everyone?" she asked. She closed her book and put it back in her bag. "I hate having to wait so long."

"Be patient, Tatiana," Chill said popping out of her bag. Sleet followed him and poked her head out too.

"They're not supposed to arrive for another ten minutes," Sleet pointed out. "You were the one who arrived early."

"I know, but it's still annoying." Tatiana pulled off her glasses and stared up at the sky. She pulled out her hair tie and let her hair blow in the wind. "It's really windy today."

"Tatiana!" She turned to see Chase walking to her. "Where's everyone else?"

"Right here!" Tyson shouted running up to them. The siblings joined them by the fountain, out of breath from running.

"As usual, you two are the last ones to arrive," Tatiana smirked. "At least you guys aren't late this time."

The five Djinn in the group hopped off the teens and landed on the fountain. The young adepts had walked off, when Sleet tilted her head in confusion.

"Where are the others?" she asked. "What happened to Forge and Breath? And weren't Pewter and Flower coming?"

"Pewter and Flower are with Serah," Flint replied.

"Forge and Breath are with Karis and Tyrell," Fever answered.

"I see," Chill replied. "And I was looking forward to seeing them today." He turned to Flint with a curious look. "Flint, tell me something. Is Chase still having his nightmares?"

"It's every other night, now," Flint replied looking down. "That's better than before."

"I've researched every tome that was in possession of Karis and her parents," Gust said. "I have found no entry that involves the creature from that day."

"None of the books in Nowell's possession have been useful in the slightest," Sleet added. "That creature has not been recorded in any of them."

"Someone must know what that creature was!" Flint pleaded. "There must be something."

"The only book that may hold information is out of reach," Fever pointed out. "Getting to Kibombo would be a continent away."

"So there is nothing I can do."

"Don't forget that Kraden is coming today," Chill reminded him. "He may know something."

"I hope so," Flint mused. "It may be the only way of helping Chase and keeping my promise to Matthew."

"Don't worry so much," Fever said. "I talk to Flower a lot. She says you're doing a fine job of looking after him."

"Thanks." Flint grinned until he felt a huge wind blowing through. "Gust?"

"I am well aware," he replied. "I am a Jupiter Djinn. I can tell a real gust from a fake one. That was not natural."

* * *

><p>Deep in the clouds, where no one could see, an airship flew over Kalay. Inside, four figures smiled deviously. A woman with long golden blond hair rolled a coin over her knuckles. She was dressed in a black tank top with a gold vest and a pair of denim shorts. There was a bearskin cloth tied around her waist that was longer on one side than the other. Her orange leggings were also uneven to match it.<p>

Next to her was a man with green hair that was long enough to cover his right eye and require that he tie the rest back into a ponytail. He wore a white button-up shirt, but the top three buttons were undone, to reveal the tattoos on his bony chest. This black slacks seemed pretty baggy on him and with his thin physique, it was obvious why. There were three staves strapped to his back that each had an unusual flower-shaped tip.

The next figure was a woman with long pink hair and cyan eyes. Her hair was styled into two buns on the side of her head with long braids coming from them. She was wearing a black corset that was loose enough to expose some of her cleavage and her back. He legs were easily emphasized by the tight red leather jeans she wore. The woman was currently, adjusting the crimson scarf around her neck.

The fourth and final figure was a man with spiky blue hair. The portion of his face below the nose was covered in black bandages, with an eye patch on his left eye. He wore a blue kimono, but tied the shirt around his waist to expose his scarred and muscular torso and his pants were fairly tattered near the hem. His biceps and wrists were bandaged as well. He carried a long katana that was stained red at the edge of its blade.

"Finally, my master will be avenged," the blue man said.

"I've been waiting so long to fight," the pink-haired woman said. "My body is tingling."

"Spade, Heart, I suggest you two calm down," the hermit said.

"Shut up, Clover!" Spade snapped. "I've been waiting to avenge the commanders. Master Blados, Your death will be avenged soon!"

"You openly worship the man who took your eye and nearly beat you to death when you sparred," Heart said. "Hehehe...That's almost pitiful."

"Master Blados, please give me the strength to fulfill the role you've left for me!"

"Hehehe...You are a tragic soul."

"What of you, Heart?" Clover said. "Were you not of Chalis's service?"

"I was and I've hated her since I saw her. I would have gladly killed her myself to gain this position. Hehehe...The thought of her dying just fills fills me with excitement. If only I did it myself. But I'm content from ripping it from the hands of that pathetic Eros, who succeeded her. Hehehe..."

"What is your goal, Clover?" Spade asked him.

"I wish to reclaim the ancient magics," Clover replied. "That is the key to what I want."

"Are you three done?" the blond woman asked. "We're about to reach Vault. Which means it's about time to begin our mission."

"Master Blados, your death will be avenged soon," Spade said, with a tear falling from his eye.

"Their magic, their secrets, I will claim them all," Clover boasted.

"Hehehe...My body is tingling with excitement," Heart giggled, clutching herself.

A soldier ran into the room and saluted the blond woman. "We are ready to begin. We await your order Commander Diamond."

"Tell the others to standby," Diamond said. "We begin in a moment. The **G****oddess** will be ours."

* * *

><p><em>Hello, people of earth and fanfictions. I've had this idea for a while and I've finally started. Yes, it's a timeskip, but I'm hoping for a fourth game and went with a story that would be derailed if they do have a fourth game.<em>

_Yes, I do believe that Chalis and Blados died at the end of Dark Dawn, but with an ending like that, I didn't know what else to think. Besides, even if they survived, I doubt they would be in the condition to fight._

_I did pick my own pairings from the Dark Dawn characters, plus some of the background extras. If you didn't particularly ship them, I'm sorry, but I did. On a similar note, you shouldn't count out the possibility for a certain ship, until you learn who both of a character's parents are._

_Feel free to review and I hope to see you guys next chapter._

_P.S. Serah's a Venus Adept._


End file.
